


Glad We Met

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: October Voltron Monster AUs [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BROT3, F/M, Fae Shay, Fluff, Hunay, Hunk and Keith are brotp, Is that a thing, Meet-Cute, background klance, human hunk, hunk lance and keith would be mine, implied klance, well as close as you can get with this au, well if it was, whichever you prefer it's here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: There are strange beings living in the forests. They are dangerous, beautiful, amazingand slightly unpredictable...Did I mention beautiful?





	Glad We Met

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you just want to woo a beautiful, deadly, unpredictable, magical creature
> 
> //okay, so it's short af, but I couldn't think of anything to write and it's already a day late. I put that there'd be another chapter so y'all know that I might continue it someday.

Hunk shouldn't be in the forest. He definitely shouldn't be looking for Fae, alone, even. What was he thinking? This was a horrible idea.

"This is a horrible idea." He said out loud.

"What's a horrible idea?" A voice asked.

Hunk swung around, trying to figure out where it was coming from. "Who's there?" His voice shook, as much as he tried to prevent it.

"You didn't answer my question." The voice said.

"Oh, uh, well, I was just saying that- Well, my friend kinda got lost, I need to find him. His name is Keith, have you seen him?"

A tall woman with short, brownish gray hair stepped out from the shadows. "What does he look like? I could help you look, if you like."

Hunk nodded. "Oh, well that's alright, I should really-"

"You're scared of me." She said, frowning, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. I'll go." She turned, ready to disappear into the brush again.

"N-no, I didn't mean- Look, if you want to help me find Keith, you can, but I have to-" He hesitated, looking around, "Here, I'll give you a rock, is that okay?"

She shook her head. "Has to be something of yours, you can't just pick up something off the ground."

"Fine," Hunk sighed, "You can have a biscuit then, but you have to use your magical fae powers to help me find my friend. I'm really worried about him. And my name is Hunk, by the way."

"Mine's Shay," Shay answered, accepting the biscuit and taking a bite, "How did you know I was a fae? I thought most humans didn't even believe in us anymore."

Hunk shrugged. "You seemed at home here. Besides, I've met a few before. Pidge and Lance, we used to hang out. After awhile you kinda figure out how to identify the difference."

Shay wrinkled her nose. "I've met Lance before, he was- I wasn't fond of his company. You're friend Keith, what is he like?"

"Oh, he's reckless, kinda wild. I think he had a thing for Lance, but it was always hard to tell with him, y'know?" He grinned, "He's always been a bit of a loner, never letting us in on what he was feeling. We aren't that close, but Shiro and I are about the only friends he has, and Shiro had to leave to help his family before he could help look for Keith."

"I'm sorry."

Hunk shook his head. "It'll be okay. We'll find him."

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow will be a Fairy!Pidge AU, no ships (Maybe some background, idk)


End file.
